1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste receptacles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lobby dust pan of the type having a receptacle portion pivotally mounted to a shaft. The shaft, in turn, is mounted to an improved handle.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Dust pans of the general type described herein are known in the prior art. Lobby dust pans have long been needed for cleaning small bits of waste, such as gum wrappers, candy wrappers, and other types of waste, from commercial areas, such as theaters and building lobbies. Generally, such lobby dust pans have a receptacle portion, which is pivotally mounted by various means well known in the art, to a shaft. The shaft is, in turn, connected to a ball-shaped handle, for example.
Generally, a tab is disposed at the bottom of the shaft adapted to be selectively received by a slot formed in the receptacle portion. When the lobby dust pan is used, the receptacle portion is placed in contact with the floor of the area to be cleaned, and a downward pressure is imposed on the ball-shaped handle. The receptacle portion is thereby caused to rotate to a right angle with the shaft. The tab enters the slot, causing the receptacle to be locked at a right angle with respect to the shaft and is maintained in such a relation while the lobby dust pan is being used.
When the immediate area is properly cleaned of the waste, downward pressure is once again placed on the ball-shaped handle. The downward pressure causes the hook-like tab to disengage from the slot. When the ball-shaped handle is lifted, the receptacle portion is so weighted that it will rotate to a position of axial alignment with the shaft to prevent the waste in the receptacle from falling out.
Prior art lobby dust pans had the ball-shaped handle to facilitate repeatedly putting the necessary downward pressure on the shaft to engage and disengage the tab from the slot as the dust pan was being used. It was thought that the ball-shaped handle, having a large area in contact with the palm of the user, lessened fatigue. However, it was found that maintaining a grip on the slippery ball-shaped handle while moving the dust pan from place to place during the cleaning operation actually caused more fatigue than the engagement and disengagement of the handle into and out of the upright position. Thus, those skilled in the art of waste receptacles continued a search for a satisfactory lobby dust pan.